


I've Been Ghosting

by Puregold



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bears, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I personally don't ship it a bunch but I wanted to write Gwen soo, Jasper is the dead character btw, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: David and Gwen go on a late night hike on the side of the woods that David remembers hauntingly. Gwen trips, a bit too close to a familiar patch of bushes than he would like. It brings back some bad memories, to say the least.





	I've Been Ghosting

David was happy to spend time with Gwen, under the starry night sky on a warm summer afternoon. They walked hand-in-hand, trading stories about their days and discussing the campers. As they continued on the trail, David found himself in a strange mood. The trees and rocks were familiar, but David doesn't quite recall hiking here very often... It made him feel sad, hollow, angry, and... Guilty?

"Where do you think Campbell is right now?" Asked Gwen with a slight smile, knocking David out of his silly thoughts.

He laughed. "Feeding the poor, saving endangered species... You know."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You don't have to keep up the act, y'know. There's no campers around who're gonna get a bad impression of Campbell."

David shrugged with a sigh. "Well, y'know... I can always hope for the best. It's like, he was still bad, but a lot less so when I was a kid. He changed, and it's weird, because I remember him differently."

"Yeah, I get that." Gwen replied with a nod. "I feel that way about my dad. Like, when I was a kid, he gave me piggy back rides and played catch with me at the park and all that, and then when I started to grow up, it was all about..." She sighs. "It's like, I needed to be _worth_ something. If I wasn't accomplishing anything, or I got second place, I could physically _feel_ his disappointment, y'know?"

David frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Gwen! No person should be valued based on their accomplishments like that. They're just human!"

Gwen laughed, but it was hollow. "You said it."

The two shared a look, Gwen growing warm in her cheeks, happy to have such a supportive boyfriend for once. He's too damn happy and pure for his own good. David saw so much pride and potential in Gwen, a good person with a complex personality of sarcasm and insecurities. He wanted her to overcome those insecurities, to stop comparing herself to celebrities, and holding herself to the impossible standards that her parents had for her.

It was then that Gwen tripped on a loose rock and stumbled backwards, into a gathering of bushes that hid her from David's view when she fell. A sudden spike of panic rose in David, and he wasn't sure why as he lunged forward, shouting her name.

"Ow." Said Gwen in response, sitting up as David grabbed her forearm. She narrowed her eyes. "David, what's wrong? Are you okay? You look really freaked out..."

"Uhh..." Said David in response, pulling Gwen up and holding her close. He looked over her shoulder and realized that not far behind where she fell was the sharp edge of a cliff. "I've... Been here before."

"What?" Asked Gwen as she pulled away gently to look at the same view he was seeing, holding his hand.

David put a hand up over his eyes. "This kid... I- Jasper, he-" He shook, shivering and turning around to make his way back to the trail with Gwen in tow. "We should go back..."

"Okay" Replied Gwen, puzzled as she looked in his eyes. "What happened? Who's Jasper? Are you sure you're okay?"

David sighed. He trusted Gwen, and he really wanted to get it off his chest before going to bed. "No... Hey, can we sit?"

"Sure."

David found a nearby log for the two to sit on as David collected his thoughts.

"Uh, when I was a camper... There was this kid, Jasper, and he was... Boy, he was just a swell camper!" He said with a tired laugh. "I guess I was jealous. Anyway, the two of us went hiking with Campbell as a rite-of-passage, and he..." David gulped, swallowing back tears. "He... Fell. Near where you did. He- he didn't die from the fall, but..."

David couldn't stop the tears from flowing now, covering his eyes as Gwen rubbed his back soothingly, head resting against his shoulder.

"Bears got to him. Campbell and I tried to save him, but, he... He bled out." A sob escaped his lips as he continued. "I couldn't save him. It- I still... See him. Sometimes." He sighed. "I have a picture of us, and it just... Sometimes I wake up and feel like he's out here? Lost? I just... I miss him."

"Oh, David..." Said Gwen sympathetically as she dried his tears with her hand. "I- Fuck, that's so sad. Hey." She said gently. "It's not your fault. You were just a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. C'mon, let's... Let's get back to camp."

The two shared an embrace before walking back to camp hand-in-hand, and David swore he saw a boy in the trees. Watching them.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA EAT SHIT FUCKERS I HOPE U CRY HAHA
> 
> I'm kidding but like ya sorry 4 the sad shit lmao


End file.
